Con la cabeza en Marte
by Dauphine Winter
Summary: Emily siempre quiso conocer a 30 seconds to mars, especialmete a Jared Leto...Pero ¿cómo sera realmente?... Es mi primer fic!
1. Chapter 1:mezcla extraña

**Con la cabeza en Marte**

Capítulo 1

.

Mezcla extraña

.

.

-¡Hey!, ¡tu!-gritaba un chico agitando una hoja en sus manos -¡te olvidas de esto!

Una joven de cabellos oscuros un poco alborotados fue corriendo desesperada hacia él.

-gracias- dijo tomando la hoja como si fuese algo indispensable para su existencia (?)

-de…de nada, eh Mikel-se presentó tímidamente

-¿huh?, Ah! Si emm...Emily, bueno me tengo que ir. De nuevo ¡gracias!, adiós-dijo mientras salía corriendo dejando al pobre muchacho un tanto confundido y con la palabra en la boca

Finalmente llego al departamento que compartía con su amiga.

-¡Pero que te tardaste!-le reprochó una chica rubia y alta.

-Bueno Valen, es que me olvidaba a ''mi Jared''-dijo estas últimas palabras con un tono de niña enamoradiza.

-¡ash! Ese feo-se burló valentina sacándole la lengua al dibujo que su amiga estaba abrazando.

Emily se limitó a mirarla mal. Se sacó el buzo rápidamente y lo tiró al suelo de mientras que revolvía en su ropero buscando algo.

-¡Ay! Tan ordenada como siempre-dijo con sarcasmo valen y ambas se echaron a reír.

Habían sido amigas desde…siempre, se conocían completamente y Emily siempre había sido de esa forma, desordenada y distraída y, al mismo tiempo, seria y aplicada. Una mezcla extraña.

Valentina era igual de distraída pero mucho mas ordenada. Enamoradiza, dramática y divertida.

-¡Hey mutante!, ya son las ocho-gritó la enamoradiza desde la sala.

-¡¿Qué?, No voy a llegar-gritaba histérica Emily mientras corría de un lado a otro.

-Si, si lo harás-la calmaba Valentina mientras hojeaba una revista de modas.

-Listo-dijo Emily luego de un rato, exhausta.

-Ves. Te lo dije-

-Bueno ¿y?..¿Cómo me veo?-

Em llevaba puestos unos jeans desgastados, una musculosa negra con unos dibujos realizados por ella misma y zapatillas celestes. Su cabello lacio, suelto (bien peinado esta vez).

-Hermosa como siempre-contestó su amiga.

-Mentirosa... Pero Gracias!-

-Bue, bue dale que ahora sí que no llegas! ¡Suerte loca!-

Emily se subió a su coche feliz esperando a ver a sus ídolos, pero sin sospechar lo que el destino le tenía deparado….

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, mi primer fic! :D espero reviews, malas o buenas! <strong>


	2. Chapter 2:despistados

Capitulo 2

.

Despistados

.

.

Emily bajó de su auto como bala y, entregó su entrada lo más rápido que pudo.¡No podía a creer que vería a su banda favorita, 30 seconds to mars!

El show comenzó, era increíble. Nunca había estado tan feliz, cantaba todo (gritaba mejor dicho xD) y saltaba como loca. Así pasaron los minutos hasta que tocaron la última canción y Jared dijo ''adiós! Gracias, los amamos!''.

-La mejor noche de mi vida-dijo Em con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras caminaba distraída por los pasillos del estadio, hasta que de repente:

-¡Ouch!-…se había chocado con alguien.

-Lo siento-dijo una voz masculina.

Emily alzó la mirada y la bajo rápidamente, No lo podía creer ¡Jared Leto!, su amor platónico, su ídolo de siempre estaba parado en frente de ella.

-Ehh...no… esta bien-balbuceaba aún sin volver al levantar la mirada y sonriendo. Se sentía avergonzada y un poco tonta por no poder formar una frase entendible.

Jared, por su parte, no entendía que le pasaba a esa chica ¿tendrá una contusión?, no si ni fue tan fuerte el golpe, o ¿estaría drogada o algo?, ¿por qué actuaba tan extraño?.Se preguntaba a sí mismo.

-¿Segura qué estas bien?-le preguntó

Ella asintió y dio un gran respiro preparándose para hablar.

-Si, si es solo…la… ¿emoción?-dijo algo dubitativa.

-¿emoción?-repitió Jared sin entender-Ohh, claro ¿viniste al concierto?-le preguntó mientras caía en la cuenta.

-si-

-Emm, ¿quieres un autógrafo?, ¿una foto?, ¿un medico? O ¿un abrazo?-bromeó Jared.

Emily no pudo contener la risa y levantó la cabeza.

Su piel era blanca, lo que hacia que sus ojos color nuez resaltaran y su boca…''su boca'' pensaba Jared que había quedado perdido observando los rosados labios de Emily.

-Creo que todos-dijo más relajada y casi bromeando.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Jared despistado.

-El autógrafo, la foto, el médico y el abrazo-dijo divertida.

-Ahh-entendió y rápidamente agregó.

-Te debo el médico- ambos rieron.

Jared le firmo su cd y se tomo una foto con ella. Y, al darle el abrazo notó que Emily tenía tatuado el triad en su hombro izquierdo, pero no era el común, sus lado estaban formados por pequeños lápices y pinceles.

-¿Dibujas?-

-Si, algo… ¿cómo…-

-Tu tatuaje- se apresuró a decir Jared.

-¡Oh!, si estoy trabajando en la Galería de Arte del centro, por ahora estoy en restauración pero algún día espero poder exponer mis obras-''¿Por qué hablo tanto? '' se preguntaba a sí misma

-¡Apresúrate Jared!-gritó alguien

-Bueno me tengo que ir-dijo Jared apenado y salió corriendo.

-''la mejor noche de mi vida''-dijo de nuevo Em, con una sonrisa más grande que la anterior…

* * *

><p><strong>¿Se volverán a ver? :O :O<strong>


	3. Chapter 3:was it a dream?

chapter 3:was it a dream?

Capitulo 3

.

.

.

Was it a dream?

.

.

Jared se había quedado pensando en aquella chica, había algo en ella que lo había cautivado…no, no podía ser, era solo una más, le llamó la atención y tal vez la hubiese querido para una noche pero nada más, pronto la olvidaría.

-¿Qué te pasa?-le preguntó su hermano Shannon, al notarlo tan extraño.

-Eh nada ¿por?-

-Tienes cara de estar pensando en alguien-acotó Tomo bromeando.

-¿Qué?, ¡No!...solo estoy un poco cansado- mintió Jared.

Jared continuó hundido en sus propios pensamientos el resto del camino.

Apenas Emily llegó al departamento despertó a su amiga.

-Hey, despierta, ¡despierta!-gritaba emocionada.

-mmm… ¿huh?- decía entre dormida Valentina.

-¡No sabes lo que pasó!-

-Dime que no secuestraste a Jared Lento-dijo bromeando.

-¡No le digas así! ¬¬-Valen soltó una risita.

-Ok…entonces ¿qué pasó?-preguntó mientras se sentaba.

-¡Melocruzeenunpasillo!-

-¿Qué?, no entendí nada, más lento-

Emily le contó lo que le había sucedido esa noche, le mostró el autógrafo y, también la foto con Jared.

-Feo, feo-decía Valen mirando la foto-Pero ¿no lo violaste?- bromeaba

-No, quise pero me contuve- la siguió Em y ambas rieron a carcajadas.

-Bueno, bueno suficiente Mars por hoy, necesito descansar y tu también. Mejor ve a dormir o mañana Jared va a tener que restaurar los cuadros.

-No me molestaría su ayuda-dijo Emily con tono provocativo y Valen le revoleó un almohadón-Ya, me voy, ¡besos!-

Por más que lo intentó no pudo descansar demasiado, la emoción no la dejaba dormir. Ya se habían hecho las 7:00 de la mañana así que se dio un baño, se vistió y fue a trabajar.

Jared tampoco había conseguido dormir esa noche, por más qué quería no podía olvidarla. Seguía pensando en ella cuando Shannon entró en su habitación.

-Necesito tu ayuda- dijo Jared casi inconscientemente.

-Buenos días a ti también hermanito- dijo sarcásticamente Shannon.

-ehh...Ah si claro buenos días…emm lo siento.-dijo Jared y su hermano soltó una carcajada.

-Entonces… ¿me necesitas?-decía Shannon divertido por la situación.

-Es que… bueno, en los pasillos del estadio- decía Jared sin saber bien como continuar.

-En los pasillos…-insistía Shann conteniendo la risa.

-Me choqué con una chica- siguió Jared algo nervioso.

-y te la tiras…-bromeaba Shannon pero Jared lo interrumpió.

-¡No!-Exclamó Jared y Shannon siguió molestándolo.

-Pero…querías-

Jared se quedó callado con la mirada baja y Shannon reía.

-¿Sabes qué?-dijo Jared levantando la mirada-No necesito tu ayuda-y salió enojado del departamento.

Cuando regresó Shannon no estaba así que decidió hacer una lista de los datos que tenia sobre 'ella'.

Jared: ''Bien Jared comencemos, es de aquí y se llama… ¿Em? Eso fue lo que escribiste en el autógrafo…algo con Em…y tiene un tatuaje en su hombro izquierdo…a ver ¿algo más? No creo que no… ¡claro idiota!, mencionó algo de su trabajo en restauración pero… ¿dónde? Vamos recuerda.''

-¡Una galería de arte en el centro!-exclamó.

Tomó la guía telefónica y para su suerte había dos galerías en el centro y solo una realizaba las restauraciones para ambas.

-Hola, ¿galería de arte?-

-Si, buenas tardes ¿Desea hacer alguna consulta?-

-Ehh…si, bueno en realidad quería saber si trabaja alguien llamada Em-

-¿Podría especificar el área de trabajo?-

-Si, si ¿restauración puede ser?-

-Oh si, Emily Prideux-

-Emily-susurró Jared-Gracias-dijo emocionado y salió en dirección a la galería.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por seguir la historia! <strong>

**el dibujo de ahora si lo hice yo y no, **

**lo del tatuaje se le ocurrió a una amiga y**

**me gusto la idea xD**

**Espero que le sguste este cap!  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4:search & ¿destroy?

Capitulo 4

.Search & ¿Destroy?

.

.

Jared (POV)

Ok Leto, la encontraste ¡Felicitaciones!, ¿Ahora qué? ¿Qué piensas hacer?, solo mírate conduciendo hacia esa Galería con una estúpida sonrisa en tu rostro ¡Vamos! Eres JARED LETO, no tiene porque ir a buscar a ninguna mujer, varias morirían por estar contigo y mucho más importantes que esa chica. Dios esto es una locura no se ni que estaba pensando.

Mejor visito a Terry, me tomo unas fotos, despejo un poco y después veré que hago.

Shannon regresó al departamento y encontró la lista que Jared había estado haciendo más temprano…

-' Debe ser la chica esa sobre la que habló el otro día'' –dijo para sí mismo y sonrió recordando lo que había sucedido.

Luego de leerla tuvo idea, así que tomó la lista y se subió a su auto…

Emily llegó a su trabajo más feliz que nunca, aún recordaba la noche anterior, aún sentía su perfume, veía su sonrisa, escuchaba esa voz…esa voz…

-¡PRIDEUX!- exclamó el jefe de Em

-¿si?- dijo Emily, con voz tímida y agachando la cabeza.-Se que es un poco tarde pero…es que…

-Nada. Esta bien –emily sonrió- pero solo por esta vez-dijo autoritario.

-Si, si claro-

-Mejor así, ahora ¿qué esperas? Ve a trabajar-

Emily salió corriendo hacia una habitación casi en el fondo del lugar mientras observaba como una secretaria le sonreía maliciosamente.

¿Qué carajo tenían todos contra ella ese día?,no importa no le arruinarían el día, estaba demasiado feliz…

Shannon (POV)

Galería de…sip, es acá. Bueno ahora busquemos a ''la afortunada''.

-Hola- salude a la recepcionista

-Hola- sonrió-¿Qué pasa lindo?-Shannon, Shannon, Shannon…desde temprano robando corazones, contuve la risa y me dirigí hacia ella con voz provocativa.

-Emm, estoy buscando a alguien…seguro me puedes ayudar ¿o no?-

-Si, seguro ¿tienes su nombre?-

-Solo se que es ''Em'' y tiene algo que ver con restauración o algo así-dije algo confundido.

-Ah si, Prideux. Restauración-

-¿Puedo pasar?-volví a mi tono provocador.

-Si claro bombón-me sonrió. No lo puedo evitar.-Por ese pasillo, tercera puerta, ¡Suerte!...Espera, toma- me entregó un pequeño papel con un número telefónico- le guiñe el ojo y fui hacia donde me dijo.

Bueno ahora debo encontrar a la cabecita dorada, bueno supongo que es así, ese es el gusto de mi bro.

Abrí la puerta lentamente tratando de no hacer ruido, en la habitación solo había una chica con uno cuantos pinceles y pinturas alrededor. Tengo que aceptar que me pareció atractiva ¡Dios Shannon concéntrate!

La volví a mirar no pude evitarlo, llevaba puesta una remera holgada que dejaba al descubierto uno de sus hombros, sobre el cual caían uno que otro cabello, algo así me hizo sonreír, ah bueno tiene un día estúpido. Concentración.

-Hola-

-Hola-dijo algo sorprendida mientras levantaba su rostro para verme. Confirmado si era bonita, muy bonita. Su rostro era tan angelical, parecía una niña pequeña pero sus ojos eran misteriosos, traviesos...me quede mirando fijamente en ellos, y ella en los míos.

-Emm ¿Hola?-dijo algo avergonzada mientras se corría un cabello detrás de la oreja.

-Oh si, no me presente- idiota- Soy Shannon…-

-Leto-me interrumpió-se quien eres-sonrió levemente.

-¿En qué te puedo ayudar?- En tantas cosas me podes ayudar... ¡no Shannon, basta!

-Estoy buscando…-me detuve por que la chica, tratando de ordenar un poco, cayó al suelo con vario tarros de pintura.

-¿Estas bien?- atiné a preguntar.

-Si, si-decía entre risas y desde el piso. Se reía como loca, no aguante y comencé a reír.

-¿Te ayudo?- traté de levantarla, pero patiné y también caí.

-¡Oh Dios!- reía a carcajadas.-Eso es lo que le sucede a todos a mí alrededor, soy un caos-

-¡Ja!, pero un lindo caos- dime que no dije eso en voz alta. Ella comenzó a ruborizarse…Si, imbécil, lo dijiste.

-Bueno…-cambiando de tema- estoy buscando a una chica-

-Ah, claro-dijo algo ¿celosa? No, no creo, probablemente solo sea yo.

-…para mi hermano-

-¿huh?-pobre, no entendía nada obviamente.

-Si, si es una chica que conoció y me mandó a buscarla, ¿me ayudas?-le di una sonrisa provocadora.

-Ehh…si me ayudas a limpiar lo consideraré- dijo divertida y haciendo caso omiso de mí coqueteo, pero ya caería.

-Si, claro- volviendo a mi tono provocativo.

-Bueno, vamos ¿qué esperas? Tenemos bastante trabajo-

Jared (POV)

Esas fotos me encantaron, Terry es un genio…me divertí muchísimo, que lo hice…Ok, seguía pensando en ella, es estúpido lo sé. Tal vez necesite despejarme, una fiesta o algo así.

Decidí llamar a Peter, el era un 'amigo' mío, siempre hacía fiestas llenas de chicas…bueno ese tipo de chicas y la verdad en este momento las necesito.

* * *

><p><strong>Al fin xD tarde en actualizar<strong>

**por que no funcionaba bien la computadora**

**Espero que les guste!**

**dejen reviews por fa! bss **


	5. Chapter 5:cruzados

Capitulo 5

.

Cruzados

Jared (POV)

-¿Pete? hola.-

-¿Jared?- me preguntó Peter extrañado.

-Si, si soy yo. Quería saber si hacías algo hoy…-

-¿huh?...oh si, no Jay. Es que estoy con mi novia y hoy vienen unos amigos a ver el partido-Pero ¿qué carajos?, Peter decide comportarse bien justo ahora.

-Pero si quieres pasar el rato, ven- ya, tal vez su novia….no, no pero con tal de hacer algo, lo que sea.

-Ok, voy para allá. –

-Nos vemos bro- ¿desde cuando soy su 'bro'? No importa, ya encontré algo que hacer.

.

.

.

Shannon (POV)

Estábamos tirados en el suelo, agotados…pero no por las razones que yo quisiera, aunque no sería mal momento…vamos Shannon, basta.

La mire, estaba muy cansada, llena de pintura y con la ropa desacomodada. Podría besarla ahora mismo y…una voz me sacó de mis pensamientos, era ella.

-Uff, gracias. Bueno entonces ¿a quién buscabas?-

-Ah si, ehh no recuerdo bien, ¿Em?-una cara de asombro cubrió su rostro ¿acaso la conocía? Espero que si, tal vez sean amigas y ¡solución al problema que me busqué solito!

-¿Emily Prideux?-Así que Emily…

-¿La conoces?-

-¿Qué si la conozco?- puso cara de niña traviesa. Ok si lo hace de nuevo no me contendré. -¡Es una loca!, hace un rato la vi…-

-¿ah si?- genial, ya puedo dejar de buscar y concentrarme en ella.

-Ajam, esta cubierta de pintura en este instante- Rió.

¡Mierda!, la re putisima madre Jared, ¡Ni siquiera es tu tipo! Aunque parece que ahora si lo es…

-¡Genial!- fingí entusiasmo- Ahora acompáñame, seguro Jared se pondrá muy contento.-

-¿Así?- se señalo a sí misma y me miro apenada. Si supiera las cosas que cruzaron por mi mente cuando hizo esa pregunta…

-Si, si ¿por qué no?- Tal vez porque su ropa esta completamente llena de pintura Shannon. Creo que ella pensó lo mismo ya que me miraba algo molesta.

-¡Puedes cambiarte en el camino!, si tienes más ropa- miro hacia el suelo dubitativa.

-Ok…si, si-Tomó su bolso y salimos hacia mi auto.

Iba sentada a mi lado pero se veía un tanto incómoda.

-¿Estas Bien?- Solo asintió-¿No ibas a cambiarte?- dije por preguntar algo

-Si, esa es la cosa ¿Cómo me cambio aquí dentro?-

-Ah, ¿ahí tal vez?- Propuse señalando el asiento trasero.

-Lo intentaré- Me sonrió y trató de moverse hacia atrás.

Lindo trasero…si, lo se, no debería haberlo visto. ¡Maldito Jared, mejor que todo esto sirva de algo!

Mientras conducía Emily intentaba vestirse, de vez en cuando la miraba a través del espejo retrovisor.

Ella estaba batallando con una polera cuando yo la observaba divertido.

-¡Hey!, no mires-Oh genial, me había descubierto.

-No te estaba mirando a ti, estoy conduciendo- Dije en tono seco, tratando de que no note que mentía, me miró y no dijo nada más en todo el camino.

Por fin llegamos al edificio donde estaba el departamento que compartía con Jared, hable con la recepcionista y esta me aviso que mi hermano aún no había regresado. ¡Maldición Jared! ¿Dónde te metiste? No sabía que hacer, había ilusionado a Em y ahora a mi hermanito se le dio por fugarse…

Ella se encontraba sentada en un sillón, mirándome ilusionada, de seguro esperando noticias de mi hermano.

-Emily- dije tomando aire y preparando otra mentira en mi mente-Lo lamento tanto, Jared tuvo un inconveniente, trabajo-Su expresión cambio a una mucho más seria y de preocupación.-Pero todo esta bien, y apenas vuelva le digo que te llame ¿si?-Solo asintió y me sonrió.

-¿Te llevo?-

-Oh no, esta bien. Muchas gracias por traerme y por ayudarme con el desastre-Sonreí.

-No es nada, cuando quieras. Un placer conocerte-La acerque a mi y le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla, creo que suspiró.

-Igualmente-sonrió y me miró directo a los ojos, luego solo se dio la vuelta y se fue, no sin antes dedicarme otra mirada.

.

.

.

Jared (POV)

Llegué a la casa de Pete, se escuchaban voces de personas hablando animadamente y algo de música, toqué el timbre y espere a que me atiendan.

-¡Jay!- gritó un Pete al verme y sonrió-Pasa amigo, tanto tiempo-me dio un golpecito en el hombro.

-Hola Pete, ¿Cómo andas?- pregunté por cortesía mientras dejaba mi chaqueta en un sillón.

-Bien, bien.-Una muchacha rubia entró sonriendo a la sala y abrazó por detrás a mi amigo-Oh, ella es mi novia-no le preste demasiada atención, Pete me contaba de cómo había cambiado desde que la conocía y que era muy feliz, de repente su novia se excusó diciendo que tenía que hacer una llamada.

-Hey cariño, ¿puedo invitar a una amiga?- gritó con voz chillona desde la cocina.

-Si, claro que puedes amorcito-¡Puaj!, tanta cursilería me va a hacer vomitar.

El partido estaba por comenzar así que la mayoría de los invitados ya estaban acomodándose y entonces, el timbre sonó y la vi, era _ella._

* * *

><p><strong>Wow tarde muchisimo, lo siento<strong>

**tenía mucho trabajo,**

**¡Espero que les guste!**_  
><em>


	6. Chapter 6: Am i only dreaming?

Capitulo 6

.

.

Am i only dreaming?

…

.

Jared (POV)

Al principio creía que ya estaba alucinando y ahora la veía en todas partes, pero no, estaba en lo cierto, si era ella…era esa chica del pasillo, la que se empeña en no salir de mi mente ni un maldito momento, la que me esta haciendo sonreír como un idiota justo en este instante…

-¡Hey Jared!, veo que hay 'algo' aquí que te parece interesante- me dijo Pete en tono pícaro. Mierda ¿soy tan obvio?, Oh genial y además me ruborizó. Mi amigo soltó una carcajada.

-Oh no lo creo, ¡Jared Leto ruborizado! Es el fin del mundo-

-Más que nada porque Peter Folks tiene una novia estable- le respondí maliciosamente, él solo se calló y me miro mal ya que varios invitados habían escuchado mi comentario.

-De todas formas, no te la recomiendo- Lo miré sin entender.-A Prideux- Dijo señalando a Emily.-No se la recomiendo a nadie- Me sonrió de lado y se fue hasta donde se encontraba su novia charlando con Em. Decidí seguirlo.

-Hola-dije algo tímido, no puedo creerlo ahora estoy nervioso. No sé que carajo me sucede.

-Hola-dijo una dulce voz con la que podría vivir toda una vida de solo escucharla, y era _su_ voz que estaba a la par de ella misma. Estaba tan bonita como la primera vez que la vi. Le sonreí, con esa sonrisa tonta que ya era común en mí desde que la conocí, creo que era muy obvio ya que la novia de Pete tomó a este por el brazo y se lo llevó lentamente a la sala, debo agradecerle a esa chica…Entonces nos quedamos solos y Emily sonrió también. Rompí el silencio.

-Creo que ya nos conocemos ¿recuerdas?-

-Si- bajó la mirada y sus mejillas se volvieron rosadas, no puede ser más tierna. Oh vamos ya empecé a decir cosas sin sentido.

-Claro que lo recuerdo…- Parecía que iba a decirme algo más pero fuimos interrumpidos por la mayoría de las personas que gritaban desesperadas.

-GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL- exclamaba mi amigo y besaba a su novia, desaforado. Ahora había mucho ruido y casi no podía oír a Emily, aunque ella seguía hablando.

-Vamos afuera- fue lo único que pude escuchar y solo atiné a seguirla.

Estábamos en el patio trasero de la casa donde sí podíamos hablar, iba de decir algo pero ella me interrumpió.

-Esto es increíble, un día son tus ídolos, esas personas que piensas que jamás vas a conocer y de pronto estas hablando con ellos e incluso te buscan, dime ¿Esto es real Jared Leto o solo lo estoy imaginando?-Estaba algo confundida y bastante nerviosa, las caras que ponían era tan graciosas que no pude evitar reír.

-Si Emily estoy aquí, y… ¿espera dijiste que 'te buscan'?- Ahora el confundido era yo ¿Cómo diablos sabía que la estuve buscando?

-Si, si- me respondía sin levantar la vista del suelo- es decir, eso me dijo Shannon ¡Shannon Leto! ¡Pase la tarde con Shannon!, ¿de verdad no estoy soñando?- Quedé plasmado, cada vez entendía menos ¿Shannon la conocía? Emily solo seguía hablando.-No digo que sea un mal sueño, al menos es mejor que ese en el que le corté el pelo a chewbacca- Me miró con los ojos bien abiertos y no aguante la risa.

-En el caso que esto este pasando realmente, y yo dije lo de chewbacca, por favor olvídalo- Le sonreí y me acerqué a ella, era tan graciosa y linda.

-Ok lo olvido pero de una vez entiende ¡esto si esta pasando!-Seguía sonriéndole cuando recordé aquello que dijo sobre mi hermano.

-Ya, lo entiendo…Un placer conocerte Jared-Me dijo con una sonrisa encantadora.

-Si, igualmente, pero… ¿qué pasó con mi hermano?-Si, ese fui yo, Jared Leto, cagador de momentos profesional.

-Oh ¿no sabes? Pero si tú lo mandaste, bueno eso dijo él.-

-¿Qué dijo exactamente?- interrogué y, ella se avergonzó un poco.

-Solo que lo habías mandado a buscarme-volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez tímidamente.

-Ah si, si lo mandé- mentí, luego hablaría con Shann, más bien debería agradecerle.

Luego de eso comenzamos a hablar un rato de música, dibujos y otras cosas que a ambos nos interesaban, Emily realmente me caía bien, demasiado para mi comodidad…El tiempo se nos pasó rápido y el partido ya iba a terminar.

-Supongo que ya me debo ir-Dijo ella levantándose del pequeño banco de madera en el cual nos hallábamos sentados.

-¿Ya?- le dije poniendo cara de perrito, Em solo río.

-Si Jared, es que mañana debo trabajar ¡Qué eres tierno! Ya deja esa cara-

-Ok- dije resignado- Pero nos volveremos a ver ¿No?-

-Seguro que nos volveremos a ver- Dijo entusiasmada.

-¿El martes?-pregunté algo emocionado. Ok debo calmarme.

-El martes- afirmó Ella con otra de sus cautivadoras sonrisas.

-Entonces hasta ese día princesa- dije con un tono caballeroso e hice una leve reverencia y Emily volvió a ruborizarse

-Ya deja de hacerme sonrojar-Dijo con ese color rojizo aún en sus mejillas.

-No quiero, te ves linda así- Eso hizo que tomara todavía más color.

-¡Ya!- ambos reímos-Adiós Jared- posó un suave beso en mi mejilla que hizo que una pequeña corriente eléctrica recorriera todo mi cuerpo, dejándome completamente sin posibilidades de olvidarla…jamás.

-Has-hasta luego-fueron las únicas palabras que pude articular. Genial ya estaba quedando como un tonto.

Emily caminó el corto trayecto que había hasta la entrada y cuando estuvo a punto de entrar se giró hacia mí.

-Hey Jared- La miré esperando lo que fuera que me iba a decir.

-Si yo tenía razón, no quiero despertar nunca- Y se fue. Yo me quedé allí mirando hacia ese precioso cielo estrellado con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro y una sola cosa en mi mente…

-Emily- suspiré.

* * *

><p><strong>Pude subir! yay :B<strong>

**Ah, aclaro xD el pelo de Em es castaño oscuro**

**Creo que lo dice al comienzo, Shann se basa en eso que es rubia**

**por que según él ese es ''el gusto de Jared''**

**Ok me voy! bss  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7:memories

Capitulo 7

.

Memories

.

.

.

-¿Nos vamos?- Le preguntó Emily a Valentina, quien estaba muy entretenida besándose con Pete cerca de la puerta de salida.

-Si, mi querida aguafiestas, ya nos vamos- Le dio otro beso a su novio-Ahora, espera que busqué mi bolso.-

-Que eres molesta enana, pensé que estarías entretenida con Leto- Emily le dio una sonrisa de lo más falsa y le mostró el dedo del medio.

-Y yo pensé que habías cambiado-

-Hey, aún estas en mi casa y aquí…-

-Tranquilo tigre que ya me voy – Lo interrumpió Emily, Pete se contuvo y no le respondió solo por que Valentina estaba cerca.

-Listo, nos vamos- Dijo la rubia tomando a Emily del brazo y lanzándole un beso a su novio antes de salir.

-¿En qué viniste?-

-Ah si, sobre eso- Decía Emily casi susurrando.- Vine…en…-

-¿Qué Em?, no te escuchó.-

-Que vine en eso- respondió señalando un deportivo rojo, Valen se acerco al auto.

-¿Este no es el…-

-Si, el Ferrari de tu hermano- Dijo Em sonriendo.

-Dios, no otra vez-rió Valen, pero para Emily los recuerdos se habían convertido en pequeñas navajas que herían su alma no dejándola sanar jamás. Su amiga notó su cambio de expresión y le dio un abrazo.

-Vamos Em, te amo hermana-

-Gracias, igual el último viaje en esta hermosura no salió bien para ti-Rió a carcajadas. Su amiga la fulminó con la mirada- Hey, no te enojes-Pero Valentina solo entró en el vehiculo sin decir una palabra. Emily hizo lo mismo.

Luego de unos pocos minutos, que parecieron interminables, Valentina rompió el silencio.

-Si sales con ese-dijo refiriéndose a Jared- cuida a tu pequeño corazoncito mejor que la vez anterior, no quiero tener que andar escuchando tus sollozos y quejas de nuevo-

-Lo mismo digo, por lo menos yo no vuelvo a tropezar con la misma piedra-Le respondió Emily conteniéndose las lágrimas que ya empezaban a salir de sus ojos.

-Ya empezaste-Se burló Valentina señalando el rostro de Em.-Y no hables mal de Pete-Emily tragó saliva y decidió ignorarla, su amiga encendió la radio…y la canción que sonaba revolvió las memorias de Em y los recuerdos se arremolinaron de nuevo es su cabeza, seguían allí como si sucedieran en ese mismo instante…

**'Emily llevaba puesto unos shorts negros y una camisa del mismo color. Sus ojos estaban fuertemente delineados pero el maquillaje estaba bastante corrido. La joven caminaba en la fría y oscura noche, sola, y la lluvia comenzaba a caer…**

_Well it rains and it pours  
>when you're out on your own<em>_…_

**-¡Em! Ven ya nos vamos ¡Apúrate que se viene una fuerte tormenta- Le gritó una Valentina algo tambaleante desde un bonito auto rojo, Emily obedeció y entró en el recostándose en la parte trasera…**

_If I crash on the couch  
>can I sleep in my clothes?<em>

**-Enana tu conduce, yo lo haría pero no creo que quieras que nos matemos-**

**-No se, yo tampoco estoy en las mejores condiciones-le respondía al mismo tiempo que se acomodaba adelante.**

'_Cause I've spent the night dancing  
>I'm drunk, I suppose<em>

**-Créeme amiga, de seguro estas mejor que yo- Dijo Valentina poniendo cara de loca y riéndose muy alto, Emily también se rió, pero pronto se puso seria.**

_If it looks like I'm laughing  
>I'm really just asking to leave<em>

**-Vamos, arranca que no me estoy sintiendo muy bien- seguía hablando su amiga sin dejar de reír.-**

**-Ok tu puedes- Se decía Emily a si misma mientras intentaba encender el auto, pero una persona se paro enfrente.**

_This alone, you're in time for the show_

**A Emily se le aguó la mirada.**

**-¡Espera tontita si sabes que te quiero!-**

_You're the one that I need  
>I'm the one that you loathe<em>

**Emily siguió de largo, ignorando por completo los gritos en los que la llamaban.**

_You can watch me corrode like a beast in repose_

**Sus manos estaban temblando, sabía lo que quería…lo que necesitaba. Pero no quería que lo supieran de nuevo.**

_´Cause I love all the poison  
>away with the boys in the band<em>

**Antes de doblar, miró una última vez hacia atrás. Sus amigos la saludaban y esa persona que ocupaba su vida entera ya no gritaba su nombre. Por más que se negara a oír esos gritos, necesitaba que le dijera adiós...**

_I've really been on a bender and it shows  
>so why don't you blow me a kiss before she goes?<em>

**Pero no lo haría…sabía que no. También sabía que podía vivir sin su amor, ya que había vivido mucho tiempo sin sus caricias, sus besos y sus abrazos,ahora solo debía recordar como era y volver a vivir de esa forma. Volver a ese mundo que tenía antes de que ese hermoso huracán azotara su vida.**

_Give me a shot to remember  
>and you can take all the pain away from me<em>

**Y si volvía, caería rendida a sus pies…y el peligro y el dolor volverían…**

_A kiss and I will surrender  
>the sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead<em>

**Ahora necesitaba comenzar de nuevo, salir a la luz, abandonar la oscuridad en la que se había metido por 'amor',dejar de arrastrar a la gente que quería, a esas sombras en las que se ocultaba y de las que había decidido escapar.**

_A light to burn all the empires  
>so bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be<br>in love with all of these vampires  
>so you can leave like the sane abandoned me<em>

**-Llegamos -**

**-No-no me siento bien- Valentina vomitó todo lo que había bebido esa noche sobre Emily. Ella no dijo nada, se limitó a quitarse la ropa y ponerse una camisa que el hermano de su amiga guardaba en 'casos de emergencia'. Bajaron del auto, Emily miró la pantalla de su teléfono celular:**

**'Vamos amor quiero verte, sabes donde encontrarme'…**

_There's a place in the dark where the animals go  
><em>_you can take off your skin in the cannibal glow…_

**Claro que sabía donde, pero no iría, no esta vez. Ya no volvería a esos lugares que sacaban lo peor de ella. Aunque ese mensaje casi hace que salga corriendo a su encuentro, tenía en claro para que la llamaba, no quería otra cosa más que usarla.**

_Juliet loves the beat and the lust it commands  
>Drop the dagger and lather the blood on your hands, Romeo<em>

**-¡¿En la casa del traidor de Pete?- exclamaba Derek como un desquiciado**

**-¡Ay! Hermano no se de que te quejas si era tu amigo- Derek agachó la cabeza y Emily no se contuvo.**

**-Lo era hasta que se revolcó con tu hermanita- Dijo dirigiéndose a Derek y ganándose una serie de insultos por parte de su amiga. No los escuchó, no importaban, ya estaba jodida por completo…**

_I´ve really been on a bender and it shows  
>So why don´t you blow me a kiss before she goes?<em>

**Se fué alejando poco a poco…**

_Give me a shot to remember  
>And you can take all the pain away from me<br>A kiss and I will surrender  
>The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead<br>A light to burn all the empires  
>So bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be<br>In love with all of these vampires  
>So you can leave like the sane abandoned me<em>

**Siguiendo su caminata tal y como la había comenzado, sola en la oscura y fría noche que era el más claro reflejo de su alma, con una mirada que gritaba auxilio y un corazón que le tomaría un tiempo sanar.'**

La canción acabó, el recuerdo se detuvo en la cabeza de Emily, las lágrimas no dejaban de rodar por sus mejillas, su amiga la observaba con tristeza.

-Lo lamento Em, lo siento tanto no era mi intención-repetía dolida Valentina, pero Emily no reaccionaba parecía perdida, su amiga trataba de que reaccionase pero no lograba nada, hasta que finalmente Emily movió sus labios…

-No importa, es pasado ¿no?- dijo con la voz quebrada y una sonrisa fingida. Valentina la abrazó fuerte y ninguna de la dos volvió a decir nada. Era mejor así…

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por los comentarios! :)<strong>

**me alegro que les guste el fic**

**Emily no tiene el cabello rojo pero hay alguien que si :O**

**mejor me calló o cuento todo :|**

**De a poco iran sabiendo más sobre Em..**

**Ok ahora me retiro, Besos!**


	8. Chapter 8: Insoportable

Capitulo 8

.

.

Insoportable

.

.

Shannon (POV)

Estaba recostado en el sillón mirando una revista y tomando un café, Jared todavía no regresaba, no se donde carajo se habrá metido…aunque pensándolo bien es mejor si se pierde tendría a Em para mi solo, esperen ¿acabo de desear que mi hermano desaparezca para poder estar con Emily? Oh no, no Shannon sácatela de la cabeza ya mismo, se volverá un problema y ya tienes suficientes.

De repente me sobresalté por unos ruidos provenientes del pasillo, al menos me sacaron de mis pensamientos. Consejo: no me dejen solo un domingo por la mañana sin nada que hacer y tomando café, probablemente empiece a reflexionar sobre cualquier cosa que venga a mi mente…exactamente como ahora.

Volví a oír ruidos, estaban tarareando, lo reconocí, era mi hermano. Un segundo... mi hermano solo tararea por dos cosas, o tiene un problema demasiado grande o es por que…

- Creo que me gusta Emily-Gritó como una adolescente al ingresar en el departamento, y si, dijo lo último que quería escuchar, bueno no en realidad lo último sería que los extraterrestres finalmente hayan dominado el mundo…lo estoy haciendo de nuevo, debo dejar de ver ese canal de Ovnis…

-Hace un día que no tengo ni noticias tuyas- Respondí cortante y tratando de obviar lo que había dicho anteriormente.

-¿Qué acaso no me escuchaste hermano?, tengo un problema- Bien, no me dejará escapar de esto.

-Si, te escuché, es solo que me tenía preocupado- Que imaginación que tengo.

-Vamos, no tenemos quince años-

-Lo se, somos mucho más viejos que eso- Bromeé. Jared rodó los ojos y rió.

-Como te decía- Oh no, va a seguir hablando de ella, tal vez debería contarle lo del otro día.- la vi en la fiesta de Pete.- ¿La vio? ¿En la fiesta de Pete? Pero si Pete conoce a puras put…

-No es como crees- Me dijo al notar mi cara de confusión.- Es una larga historia, pero en resumen, Pete cambió y tiene una novia y, su amiga es Em- ¡Que pequeño es el jodido mundo! Solo le faltó agregar 'y a ti también te gusta.'

-Ok… y entonces…-

-La veo el martes- respondió Jared serio.

-¿Y por qué esa cara?-

-Como ya te dije, es un puto problema, ni siquiera la conozco bien, no me puede gustar- Y acá empieza mi querido hermanito a ser bipolar, insufrible, altanero, insoportable, orgulloso y tremendamente idiota.

-No empieces- Lo miré con reprobación

-¿Qué no empiece con qué?- Me dijo enfrentándome.

-Con ese comportamiento- lo señalé

-Mejor guárdate ese dedito hermano, y no tengo ningún comportamiento. Así soy yo- No soporto cuando se pone así y a pesar de mi amplio sentido del humor, no lo trago.

-Como quiera Jared, llámame cuando se te pase- Tomé mi chaqueta y salí del departamento, no estaba de humor para aguantarlo. Pero por que estaba tan molesto, que era lo que me molestaba tanto.

Conducía sin un destino fijo, solo lo hacía tranquilo sin preocuparme por nada. No sabía donde ir, no tenía claro si quería ir a alguna parte en ese momento, tal vez solo dejaría que mis instintos me llevasen a donde se suponía debía de ir. Pero, o el destino esta en mi contra o me empeño en empeorar más las cosas, por que no se cuando ni como, pero había llegado a la galería y estaba cruzando las puertas de entrada...

Jared (POV)

Shannon salió del departamento sin decir una palabra. Jamás entiendo cuando se molesta de esa forma conmigo, al fin y al cabo no le he hecho nada. Ni siquiera me importa que se vaya normalmente, pero necesitaba preguntarle de donde conocía a Emily, que habían hablado. Necesitaba saberlo todo de ella, pero ¿por qué? Es solo una chica más en el planeta ¿no? Solo una persona más.

-Común y corriente- Dije en voz alta describiendo, desde mi punto de vista, a esa muchachita que había llamado mi atención. ¡Pero por favor!, ¿creen que me enamoraré? No me gusta, no me puede gustar…solo es bonita y saldré mañana con ella, me divertiré lo más que pueda…si saben a lo que me refiero, y luego volveré a mi loca vida en la que no existe ninguna Emily. Mi teléfono sonaba, miré la pantalla y era mi gran amigo Tomo.

-¡Mofo! ¿Cómo andas?-

-Entonces si me recuerdas- dijo haciéndose el ofendido.

-Claro que si-

-Es que ustedes dos me tienen olvidado, ¿la encontraste?- Preguntó cambiando de tema.

-¿Cómo sabes sobre ella?- pregunté confundido.

-Te conozco y además, me lo dijo…

-Shannon- dijimos al unísono y el rió, pero yo, en cambio, sigo intrigado sobre la relación de mi hermano con Emily. Estoy empezando a sospechar que el la contrató para que finalmente salga con alguien por más de una noche. Si, soy paranoico, pero en ese caso hubiese buscado a mi estereotipo de mujer y Em, es muy diferente y creo que eso es lo que más me atrae de ella, el hecho de que no es solo por su imagen, es por lo que ella es, por que cuando te quedas hablando con ella y mirándola fijamente en los ojos sientes que no hay nada más en el mundo, que estas en otro lugar y, sientes cosas inexplicables. Pero eso no puede ser así, como ya dije, es una persona común y corriente.

-¡Sigo aquí!- chilló Tomo, cierto me había olvidado por completo de él.

-Amigo, lo siento. Me distraje- me disculpe.

-Uy, creo que ya te tienen atrapado- bromeó Tomo. Que idiota, claro que no me tenían atrapado ni nada por el estilo.- ¿Cuándo la ves?-

-Mañana- Dije con la voz entrecortada. ¿Acaso estaba nervioso?

-Pues suerte, nos vemos amigo-

-Nos vemos, loco- Dije riendo- Gracias- colgué.

Eran las cuatro de la tarde y tenía bastante trabajo, adelanté lo más que pude ya que luego no tendría tiempo, debía dedicarme a que todo saliera lo mejor posible con Emily, después de todo es nuestra primera cita. Y eso sonó demasiado estúpido, pero esta bien, no lo negaré, si estoy pendiente de lo que pueda llegar a pasar. No se el por qué y no me interesa lo que crean, tan solo deber ser el hecho de que sé que es alguien que me admira y no deseo decepcionarla en lo absoluto. La noche caía y mi hermano mayor aún no volvía, es lo suficientemente grandecito para cuidarse solo, pero me da rabia que sea así de caprichoso. Yo no soy insoportable, ¡vamos! Todos adoran estar conmigo, soy divertido y muy sociable, sin mencionar mi increíble atractivo. No solo lo digo yo, me lo han dicho incontables veces, soy irresistible y además….muy humilde y modesto.

El tiempo pasaba y ya era hora de dormir, estaba seguro de que sería un día muy excitante…

.

* * *

><p><strong>Tendran su 1 cita <strong>

**lalala **

**ok ._. me retiro  
><strong>


End file.
